


Caught in the Act

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, but no actual D/s action, some D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly comes home to a rather unexpected surprise - Sherlock Holmes masturbating in her bed.   Utter PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



> This is a very belated birthday gift for the fabulous Sally. Hope that you enjoy! I've been playing with this idea for awhile and finally found the time to sit down and write it.

Molly rolled her eyes as she entered her flat and saw Sherlock’s coat strewn over the arm of her sofa. The man had started using her flat as a so-called bolthole soon after he returned to London from his years being ‘dead.’ His visits had started out few and far between, but once her engagement had ended once and for all, they became a lot more frequent. And since his very brief exile, they’d become nearly like clockwork, every Friday evening. She usually came home to already find him there, but it was unusual that he wasn’t perched on the sofa with his coat, awaiting her arrival. He was almost like Toby – he’d wait around for her to get home and then pester her about what she was going to eat that night and shoot down anything that didn’t sound appetizing to him, despite the fact that he never actually ordered anything for himself; he just stole food off her plate. 

She sighed as she shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack (like a civilized being). “Git,” she muttered under her breath. 

She kicked off her shoes and headed towards her bedroom, uncaring if Sherlock was in there or not. She’d had a hard day at work and wanted nothing more than to be in her favorite uni sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants. She nudged the door open and stopped dead in her tracks. 

Sherlock was in her bedroom all right. He was in her bedroom, completely naked, with one hand wrapped around his extremely erect penis and the other holding her pillow to his face, inhaling deeply. Molly froze.

Sherlock, on the other hand, continued to move. His hand worked his cock slowly and his hips bucked up as he groaned. Molly noticed absently that he apparently had found her lube, as the soft slick noises met her ears while his hand moved up and down, twisting slightly as he reached the head. He groaned into her pillow. “Sherlock!” she finally managed to squeak out. 

All the sounds immediately stopped and Sherlock’s body stiffened. His head shot up and his eyes were wide as he stared at Molly. “You’re not supposed to be home yet,” he said. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he sounded frantic. But Sherlock Holmes was never frantic about anything.

“Mike let me go an hour early. It was a rough day. Is this what you do every Friday before I get home? Break in, sniff my knickers, and toss off in my bed?” The words just came out of her mouth and she slapped a hand over her lips, looking half mortified.

Sherlock, to his credit, looked rather mortified as well. His hand slowly let go of his erection (which, rather impressively, hadn’t waned at all) and rested at his hip. “I don’t,” he croaked, before clearing his throat, “I don’t sniff your knickers.” He sat up slowly and reached over onto her nightstand for a tissue, to clean off his hand. 

“You were sniffing and moaning into my pillow,” she pointed out bluntly, still unable to move from her spot in the door way. 

“Last time I checked, your pillow and your knickers are two completely different things,” he said calmly, regaining some of his cool demeanor…as much as he could while still starkers in her bed. 

“But this is a…common occurrence? You…wanking off in my bed while I’m not home?” She folded her arms across her chest. “A bit not good, Sherlock.”

“Not common, no. It’s happened…a few times,” he said, clearly avoiding the question. “Molly, are we really going to have this conversation while I’m naked?”

She couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face. “It was your choice to take all your clothes off. I certainly didn’t condone it. And I think I deserve an explanation, so…yes. We are going to have this conversation while you’re naked.”

He blushed slightly and crossed his legs, attempting to maintain some of his dignity. Molly took pity on him and finally moved, grabbing the blanket that sat at the edge of her bed and threw it to him. He immediately grabbed it and draped it over his lap, even though it did very little to mask his still rather alert erection. “I thought you didn’t…do this. You said that all those stories in the tabloids were fake and John’s said he’s never seen you be…attracted to anyone other than Irene Adler…”

He huffed and attempted to look haughty – again, rather difficult even though he now had a baby blue afghan draped over his lap. “I have urges occasionally. They usually don’t attach themselves to a specific person…until recently.”

It was Molly’s turn to blush, as her gaze subconsciously dropped to his lap, before darting back up to his face. She carefully sat down on the edge of her bed, biting her lip. “You…were thinking of me, then?”

“Rather obvious, wouldn’t you say, Molly? It’s not as if I would break into your flat and masturbate in your bed while thinking of another woman,” he scoffed, sounding more and more like his normal self, Molly noted with a bit of disappointment. She liked keeping Sherlock Holmes off-balance. So she took a deep breath and summoned her courage, determined to gain the upper hand again. 

“What were you thinking about then? What were you imagining about me?” she whispered, locking her gaze with his, feeling gratified when his eyes widened slightly at her boldness. “Did you secretly want me to come in? I bet you did. I bet you wanted to get caught, didn’t you?”

“N-n-no. I didn’t. I thought…thought you’d throw me out. Be disgusted with me,” he muttered, suddenly becoming meek again. 

Molly scooted forward and reached out to him, touching him for the first time since she entered the room. Her hand cupped his cheek and she grinned reassuringly at him. “I’d never be disgusted with a gorgeous man wanking off in my bed. Especially since I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve touched myself here while thinking of you,” she whispered seductively, her grin increasing as Sherlock’s jaw dropped open slightly at her obvious flirtation. “Tell me what you were thinking about, Sherlock,” she implored again. 

Sherlock licked his lips and Molly followed the action hungrily, watching him like a lioness would watch her prey. He shivered and subtly shifted, moving the blanket halfway off his lap. “I was thinking of you walking in on me. I imagined that you’d…watch me for a bit. And then you’d take over.” He shivered as her hand on his cheek drifted down his neck and then stopped at his chest, taking time to carefully pluck at his left nipple. 

“Why don’t you show me, Sherlock?” she asked sweetly, her other hand moving down to his lap and removing the blanket fully, exposing his throbbing erection once more. His hand immediately wrapped around his cock again and he groaned in gratification as she pinched his nipple in approval. Her fingers trailed across his chest and gave his other nipple the same treatment. “Good boy,” she whispered and he groaned as his hand convulsively squeezed at his erection at the endearment. She chuckled and leaned back slightly, her hands leaving his body as she regarded him carefully. “I’m finding out all sorts of things about you today, Sherlock. You should definitely send Mike a thank you note for letting me off early.”

He moaned his agreement as she gently flicked his thigh. “Shouldn’t you be showing me how you like it, Sherlock?” she asked innocently. 

He nodded and started moving his hand slowly, up and down his prick. The sensations seemed so much more electric now that he had an audience, now that his fantasy was coming true. He groaned as his hand came to the top of the shaft and he flattened his palm across the top of the head, rubbing gently before grasping the shaft again and sliding down. His hips bucked up slightly, forcing his cock through his fist. 

Molly smiled and watched raptly as Sherlock continued to touch himself. She took mental notes on what he seemed to like as he grew more and more desperate. Finally, Molly grabbed his wrist, halting his movements. He looked to her with wide eyes, panting slightly as his cock twitched against his belly. Her hand wrapped around him, her grip just a bit tighter than his own had been, and he groaned, his head rolling back. 

She couldn’t help herself as she leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss against his throat, as her hand started to move. The sound he made was delicious as his head rolled forward again and he panted against her ear. “Molly, please,” he pleaded with her. 

“Soon, Sherlock, soon. First, I want to hear about the rest of your fantasy.”

He swallowed and stared at her in slight confusion. Her hand stilled and he whimpered. “You’d ride me,” he whispered, sighing in relief as her hand started to slowly move again. “You’d ride me until you came and then you’d let me come. But you wouldn’t let me move at all. Everything would come from you.”

“I’d be in complete control,” she stated slowly, the realization dawning on her. Sherlock nodded eagerly and Molly smiled, letting go of his cock completely, much to his disappointment. “Sounds good to me. Why don’t you help me undress, Sherlock? We’ll see what we can do about your little fantasy.” 

Molly stood up and Sherlock eagerly got to his knees on the bed, reaching quickly for the buttons of her shirt. He undressed her quickly, letting her clothing fall to the floor carelessly. Normally, she’d be a little more careful with her clothes, but with a naked Sherlock Holmes staring up at her adoringly, she found that she didn’t care as much as she usually did. 

She leaned into him, her fingers weaving into his hair and pulling his head up so that she could brush a kiss across his lips. “Why don’t you lie back on the bed, my gorgeous boy,” she whispered against his lips, grinning as his lids fluttered closed. He scrambled back on the bed, lying against the pillows that moments ago he’d been sniffing. 

Molly grabbed a condom from her nightstand and then crawled over to him, straddling his knees. She quickly unwrapped the condom and grinned up at Sherlock as she took his cock in hand and rolled it on for him. She teased him, stroking him a few times, before she finally took pity on him and moved up to straddle his hips. Slowly, she guided him inside her, grinning as Sherlock’s head flew back, his eyes closing in pleasure. 

Seated fully on his cock, Molly moaned, leaning forward to catch Sherlock’s lips in a kiss. “Better than your hand, Sherlock?” she teased. 

Sherlock chuckled and then nodded, his hands coming up to her hips, anchoring her to him. She was seated fully against him, moaning as she took in the feeling of fullness. “Reach up and grab my headboard. Don’t let go,” she whispered, reaching down and grasping his hands, guiding them up to her wrought iron headboard. His long fingers wrapped around the metal and Molly grinned at the sight, Sherlock Holmes all stretched out beneath her.

She started to rock against him, slowly at first, savoring the sensation. Sherlock’s eyes were clenched shut and his mouth dropped open helplessly, his panting breaths occasionally sounding like her name. “Like this, Sherlock? Is this what you wanted?”

He nodded and whined pitifully as Molly changed her motions, dragging herself up and almost completely off his shaft, before taking him back inside her. He gasped as her warm heat enveloped him again. “Molly, please. Faster.”

Molly grinned and bent over him, placing her hands against his chest for balance as her hips started to move up and down at a faster pace. “Are you close, Sherlock?” He nodded and whimpered. Molly grabbed one of his hands from her headboard and kissed his palm before sucking his pointer finger into her mouth briefly. “Make me come,” she whispered against his ear, letting his finger pop free from her lips. 

Eagerly, Sherlock reached between them, seeking out her clit. He started rubbing artlessly, but Molly didn’t mind that there wasn’t any finesse. She was so close that all she needed was a little stimulation. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, her hips still bucking frantically. 

She took a few deep breaths and then opened her eyes to look down at Sherlock, who was watching her with wide, desperate eyes. Slowly, she started to move her hips back and forth again. She squeezed her internal muscles against him and his eyes clenched shut as he moaned. Molly couldn’t help but grin and move slightly in order to kiss him. His hips started to buck into hers, thrusting into her softly and then more forcefully when she drew back and gave him a small smile in lieu of her permission. 

The finger that had been teasing her clit before started circling again, this time with a bit more skill and Molly moaned, her head dropping to Sherlock’s neck. Suddenly his hips snapped up and he desperately thrust into her, groaning her name as he finally came. His hips fell back onto the bed as he relaxed, basking in the reward chemicals being released in his brain. 

Molly grinned down at him and carefully lifted herself off of him, flopping down onto the other side of the bed. Sherlock reached down and took care of the condom, disposing of it in the nearby trashcan. He then rolled onto his side. He scooted towards her, pulling her close. Molly smiled and gently kissed his shoulder. “So no more sneaking into my flat just for a wank?” she asked playfully. 

Sherlock chuckled and Molly delighted in the rumble that she could feel in his chest as he did so. “No, but I will now be sneaking into your flat for a shag.” 

She giggled and shook her head, raising herself up so that she was looking down at him. She bent her head, kissing him softly. “I’m actually rather looking forward to that,” she whispered against his lips as they broke apart.


End file.
